The Beginning
by RadiantSouls
Summary: The first part in the RadiantSouls series. Is going to be a two-shot as we have other things that need started/worked on
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon; we do however own the characters within RadiantSouls. The team rocket base is hidden in the Hoenn region. This takes place during Pokémon XYandZ, Ash and his friends will appear later on**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **? POV**

I heard an alarm and angry yelling behind me as I ran but I ignored it in favour of trying to escape. As I ran out the destroyed emergency exit I realised I wasn't safe yet so I ran into the forest surrounding their base and heard the yells from them as they realised they had no hope in finding me, before I got out of earshot I heard a bunch of other voices that didn't sound human and then I realised that those unfamiliar voices were ElementalChu, Team Rockets only other test subjects that survived the experiments,. _'I don't want anything to do with them so I will go in the opposite direction'_ as soon as the idea came to my head I left in the opposite direction of Team Rocket and the ElementalChu. I glanced down at the chain around my neck and smiled slightly _'at least they didn't give me a horrible name…'_ as I spoke my name aloud for the first time in years "Urtiko… Esperanto for nettle" Grinning I climbed up into a large tree and slowly fell asleep on a tree branch

 **3rd POV**

Enya's ears twitched at the very loud and very annoying alarm that was currently going off, realising it wasn't going to stop any time soon and that the fact the humans were busy yelling their heads off and running around like the morons they are, quickly unlocked her cage and unlocked the others, herding them outside Enya quickly stated they needed to move before the humans realised they had escaped, after the others agreed the ElementalChu gang headed off in a random direction away from the base that they had lived in since they were Pichu. As it became dark the gang went into a small cave, it wasn't very comfy but it would keep them safe and so they stayed in the small cave as they one by one fell asleep, Enya only had one thought in her mind about what would happen next and that thought was _'I hope team rocket doesn't find us'_


	2. Travel

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon; we do however own the characters within RadiantSouls. This takes place during Pokémon XYand XYZ. Ash and his friends will appear although we can't say we will be able to make them act completely in character.**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **3rd POV**

Enya growled in annoyance as she attempted to wake up Murphy. Eventually she gave up and sighed as she used thunder. "OW OW OW AND MORE OW!" screamed Murphy to which enya winced, she'd forgotten Murphy was a water type, How she had forgotten that she didn't know. "Sorry Murphy! But uh since your now awake... Let's go" Enya said apologetically.

-RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR-

 **Urtiko POV**

I awoke to the sound of a loud noise I can only describe as Very loud and Very annoying _'ow my ears! Why the heck is that noise so frikkin loud?!"_ I grumpily got to my feet and remembered where I was. I had snuck onto a ferry the previous night and must have slept through it stopping and the noise I heard was the ferry signalling it was about to leave. I peeked out from the stack of crates that I was hiding behind _'ok, where the heck am I?'_ then I saw the sign, Welcome to Kalos! It read. _'Kalos? Where's that?'_ deciding that wherever 'Kalos' was must be far away from the lab, I got up, hopped over the side of the ferry and, ignoring the looks the humans were sending me, ran off. _'Why is this place so big?!'_ I stopped and looked around and found myself standing in front of a large tower. Suddenly I heard yelling and I looked up and spotted, a human child and a Pikachu? _'Wait they're falling and I'm right below them... this is so gonna hurt!'_ Just before they landed on me I heard more yelling and saw two more human children, they looked shocked. Then the human child and his Pikachu landed. On me. _'Owww'_ once the child and Pikachu got their bearings the Pikachu pointed me out to the human and they realised that they had landed on me. However before they could speak I used my vine whip attack to throw the human and his Pikachu into the two previously mentioned human children. I stood up and glared _'frikkin humans. Always causing everything and everyone around them trouble!'_ I watched as the human children and Pikachu stood up. As soon as the Pikachu made sure his human was alright he immediately came over to me and started speaking "Pika pi Pikachu chu pika!" I growled in annoyance before answering "Gro Grovyle vyle grooo!" the Pikachu wasn't happy with my answer and decided to use thunderbolt. I shrugged it off _'Oh, so you wanna have a fight? Fine. Let's fight, mouse'_ and used dig to get under pikachu then I came up from underground and used foul play. The pikachu couldn't take it and fainted _'humph weakling'_ The Pikachu's trainer ran forward and picked up the pikachu. The other human child sent out a Pokémon that I had never seen before. It was grey, less than 2 ft tall, had brown ear tips and feet, Had a brown collar of fur around its neck, a few brown spots on its legs and a tiny tail. All in all it looked like some sort of rabbit Pokémon. _'Seriously? What is this? Am I expected to fight this thing?' 'I Quit'_ I turned round and walked away.


End file.
